I Had Sex With A QB
by Le Lecteur
Summary: Just a fun one-shot based on the movie The Game Plan. QB Edward Cullen has a crush on his daughters ballet teacher, guess who?


Hey people, I just got a quick splash of inspiration. I was watching "The Game Plan" you know the one with the football and the little girl. Anyways I thought it would be cool for Edward to be the football star and Bella the ballet teacher. I didn't know what to name the little girl but I decided to use Angela. This is just a fun, lemony one-shot for kicks. Hope you enjoy. By the way this is my first time actually writing a sex scene so bare with me. And if you think there are some problems it would be great to know how I can fix them for future stories.

**I Had Sex With A QB**

"HE!"

"COULD!"

"GO!"

"ALL!"

"THE!"

"WAY!"

Cheers erupted from around the stadium and the fans rushed to center field. Immediately I was thrown in the air overlooking the screaming coming from the entire city of Chicago. The trophy was handed to me and I raised it in the air. Somehow, I would never have thought possible, the crowd got louder. I looked at the adoring people surrounding me turned in a full circle to see all the smiles plastered on their faces. Suddenly I felt a huge bump and I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor and my eight-year-old daughter looking down at me snickering.

"Morning Dad," She said trying to keep a smile off her face.

"Angela, what the f—, what time is it?" I groaned.

"Nine thirty, you promised you would take me to the Joffrey Ballet School today, remember?"

"Uhmm, of coarse, ballet how could I forget," I muttered while I picked myself off the floor to my closet.

After I had changed into a pair of jeans and plain black t-shirt that probably cost ten times the amount they should I went to meet Angela in the kitchen. She was twirling around in a frilly pink skirt thing and a matching leotard.

Now I bet you think I am a typical father who knows all about his daughters love for dancing around the kitchen and understands her defensive attitude whenever he mentions twirling not being a sport. Well then apparently throwing a ball across the field isn't a sport either, would be her automatic response.

Well you've got it all wrong; I learned I had fathered a child exactly 3 months ago. Angela showed up at my door one day explaining to me that Tanya, a woman I had fallen in love with at the age of 18 had passed away and in her will closest family should receive custody of Angie. At the time I had cursed the day that I had slept with Tanya, because my career was at its top but over the short amount of time I have truly fallen in love with my daughter. No matter how sassy or impertinent those big green eyes, much like his own always pierced to his heart. Besides, like father like daughter right?

So with that thought in mind I quickly made myself a cup of coffee to go and an apple. I cut another one up and put it in a baggy for Angie. See I can be a good dad right?

When we got there immediately Angie started following the other dancers on the bar. I watched her in amazement as she caught my eye in the opposite mirror and smiled at me. She was absolutely glowing.

"She is a natural," a smooth voice came out behind me.

"Thanks, she jumps around the apartment all hours of the day," I replied not taking me eyes off Angie.

I turned to see the complement-or and raised my eyebrows. Fuck she was hot, long dark brown hair, big brown eyes and long, slender figure. My eyes rested at her tits fighting against her leotard and her legs for miles covered sweat pants cut off under her knees. I smirked a little because seriously I was Edward Cullen, star quarterback for the Chicago Bears and womanizing bastard that girls fawn over.

"I'm sorry but have you signed up for the program?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

"No, but I'm sure you can make an exception?" I gestured to myself.

"And why would I do that?"

I stared at her; does she not know who _I _am? "Do you not know who I am?"

She shrugged.

"I'm Edward Cullen?" she made no expression of recognition so I continued, "Star quarterback, I was on GQ last month?" Did she seriously not know who I was?

"And?" She looked irritated.

"How do you not know who I am? Do you live under a rock or something?" Usually I would never talk to a woman this way but seriously!

Her eyes flashed defensively, "Well don't you know who _I _am? I am Bella Swan, owner of 5 ballet studios in Illinois and choreographer of Swan Lake and Nutcracker."

"Uh…no?"

Angela now came up to us with a smile on her face.

"Dad, I love it here!"

Bella kneeled down to Angie's height, "Hi, I'm Bella, you must be Angela. I think you are a very good ballerina."

Angie blushed, "Thank you, I'm a huge fan of your work." So she was really quite famous in this 'sport.'

"Thanks," Bella smiled, "I would love for you to join our school unfortunately you are way past the date of sign up." Angela frowned and her eyes got big, my heart broke from her expression and I grabbed her hand. "But if you practice really hard and keep up with the rest of the class you can start today."

Angie squealed and hugged Bella. Then she ran off to join the other girls, Bella turned back to me.

"I hope you know Mr. Cullen that all the parents contribute to the school in one way or another."

"Well I can do that," I took out my wallet ready to donate however much to the school.

She stopped my hand from pulling out my checkbook and my arm felt on fire for a split second.

"No extra money, I mean hands on work Mr. Cullen."

"Yeah, whatever, I'll be back to pick up Angie at five," I replied.

**BPOV**

I pulled off my tights and pulled on a grey Hanes wife beater and my favorite ripped jean shorts that my friend Alice had cut so short my ass was almost hanging out. But I have to say they are seriously comfortable and I look fucking hot in them. I slipped on my flip-flops and was almost at the door when I saw Angela sleeping on the staircase.  
"Angela wake up, where's your dad?" I asked.

She sat up, "He's just a little late that's all."

"Yeah, two hours late? Come on, I'll take you."

We sat in the car and she talked nonstop about the second scene in Swan Lake that she just loved. And I mean great detail. I found myself laughing at her enthusiastic attitude and discussing specific scenes in the show.

When we pulled up to the Chicago Bears gate the security took one look at Angela and let us in waving as we left. I parked the car and I told Angie to go out on the field for a little bit while I have a word to her dad.

I walked in a closed off room to see Edward lying faced down while a trainer rubbed his back. I cleared my throat, and I was seeing red. How could this guy not care enough about his own daughter to pick her up? I knew he isn't completely careless though, I saw the way he looked at her when she danced. Pure adoration, like a father should look at his daughter.

"Forget something Mr. Cullen?' I asked, still pissed.

He sat up and I couldn't help but stare at his bare arms and abs and Oh God he was sexy. He smirked and did that weird thing to make his boob like things move.

I want to lick them.

I shook my head and glared at him, "I warned you from the beginning Mr. Cullen, we are not a childcare center, if you ever, and I mean _ever _forget to pick up Angela again I will have your balls cut off and shoved in your mouth, got it?"

He looked scared and nodded quickly.

I walked out of the room and turned around once more, "Oh and I found a way you can help the school, be there on Saturday at nine. And clear your schedule for the day," I smirked before walking out the door and back to my car.

Saturday would be great I could feel it.

**EPOV**

_What am I supposed to wear to a ballet lesson?_

Bella had left a message earlier and said to wear something comfortable to 'twirl' in, sarcastically using the work twirl. I pulled on a pair of loose basketball shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt. Then I slipped on my custom Nike's and was out the door.

When I arrived at the studio I found it completely deserted with the exception of Bella. In a sleeveless leotard and tight black spandex. She was at the bar attached to the wall and gracefully dropping down and doing weird things with her arms. She looked sexy with her hair all fanned out.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. When she turned around she smiled smugly at me.

"Glad you could make it Mr. Cullen."

"You know you can call me Edward right?" I said.

"Alright Edward, would you like to know what you are doing here?" She continued, not letting me reply, "You are going to be the enchanted tree in our fall recital."

I stared at her and burst into laughter, I was wiping my eyes when I saw her straight expression.

"Wh—wait you're serious?"

She smiled and nodded.

"No! No way, no way!" I said.

"Mr. Cullen—Edward you are a _freakishly," _she gestured to my football trained body, "large man, really do you have a problem lifting me up a few times?"

I smirked, "I have absolutely no problem lifting you any which way Bella."

She narrowed her eyes, "Not what I meant."

She was trying to be a hard ass but I saw the smile working its way on her lips.

"See, there's a smile."

She shook her head and proceeded to teach me the swaying I had to do as the enchanted tree.

"Ok grab my hips," She stood facing me. When I hesitated she rolled her eyes and placed my hands on her narrow hips. She inhaled and signaled for me to lift her, it was about the only thing I could do. She was light as a feather though so it wasn't very difficult.

As I put her down I lost my hold on her but grabbed her before she could hit the floor.

My hands held her just above the waist but I was willing my hands not to wander to the full bouncy breasts.

We stared at each other for a long moment before her hands grabbed mine and moved them to her perfect and _real_ tits. Wow I haven't felt real non-silicones boobs in years, God they feel good. As I kneaded her breasts that filled my hands, Bella moaned and her head lolled back. I let my thumb brush her peaks and felt them tighten under my touch. Her breathing increased and she opened her eyes to look into mine.

I let my gaze move to her lips, which I now had to taste. One more look into her eyes and we both shoved ourselves towards each other's lips. She reached up and ran her hands through my hair, scratching my scalp slightly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she breathed.

I responded by trying to get her shirt over her head only to blow out a frustrated sigh when I realized it was a leotard.

She giggled and pushed me away slightly. She slipped her hands into her shorts and wiggled out of them, and then she grabbed at the straps of her leotard. When she stepped out of it that was it. No bra, which I had noticed before, and, get a load of this, no underwear. My dick pulsed and I groaned when I saw she was bare. Slick and wet, just for me.

"God I want to taste you so bad," I said before pulling her towards me.

She put her hands on my chest and purred, "Undress first."

She pulled my shirt off while I pulled down my shorts, taking my briefs with them. She stared at my dick like it was the Holy Grail and my ego inflated ten fold. I swear I heard her mutter 'holy shit' but I can't be sure. She kissed me and trailed kisses down my jaw and all the way down my chest to my abs. As she got closer to my harder-than-I-ever-thought-possible penis my breathing changed to rasps.

She got on her knees and started to suck on my head. She slowly took more of me in her mouth before lightly dragging her teeth on the underside of my cock. When she started bobbing her head I tried my best to hold out but when her tiny little hands fondled my balls and started to hum I let go down her throat. She sucked me until I was completely clean and let go of my cock with a pop.

She stood back up and bit her lip, "Was that ok?"

"Holy shit that was amazing Bella," I was still trying to catch my breath.

I looked at Bella, bare naked and knew I needed to be inside of her. I ran my finger up her slit glad to see she was more then ready for me. I then pushed her up against the mirror and wrapped her one leg around my hip and the other I pulled over my shoulder.

"Thank god your flexible," I muttered before plunging into her.

We both groaned as we met each others thrusts creating the most wonderful friction. She raked her nails down my back and I moaned into her neck. My fingers reached down until I reached her clit. When I started rubbing circles on it she threw her head back and cum with me around her. I pounded into her a few more times before I let out a growl and filled her to the brim.

We both fell to the floor breathing heavily and covered in sweat. She fingered my shorts lying next to me and smiled.

"I like you better in those tight pants," she said.

I paused, "Wait, so you did know who I was?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well duh, you did five bootleg's this season, seven perfect rollout's and got twelve touchdowns, how could I not know you."

"I think I'm in love," I said, completely turned on.

"What does my football speak turn you on?" She raised an eyebrow and rolled on top of me, straddling my middle.

"Oh yeah, now how does it feel to have sex with a famous football player?" I asked.

"How do you think?" She asked and ground onto me.

**The End**


End file.
